Can I Have This Dance
by Strawberry Shortcake123
Summary: "We're never going to have a prom," he whispered. "Let me give you this much." FAX fluff. Songfic to Can I Have This Dance from High School Musical 3.


**My second songfic ever! I got this idea while I was seeing Julie & Julia today… also will be writing a drabble based on a scene in that movie. It won't be up for a while-- it'll be number twenty-one, and will be up once I'm done with number twenty-five.**

**Oh, and I'll be putting the link for Max's dress in this story in my profile. I **_**love**_** it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or High School Musical.**

I stood in the corner of the room, being careful not to let the lights hit me. For some reason, my mom had decided to rent a place for Total and Akila to have a wedding reception, and there was lots of food around, music blaring through the room.

The only people here were the flock, Ella, Mom, and a few CSM people. I mean, who was going to come to a _dog_ wedding? Even though I knew everybody, I really didn't want to be where people would see the dress my mom had wrestled me into. It was white and knee-length, sort of swishing around my thighs. It was so unlike me, I felt self-conscious in it. Therefore, I was hiding.

Yet another High School Musical song came on-- Nudge was in charge of the music-- and Fang's eyes met mine. I shrunk back further into the shadows, and he smirked before striding towards me. I inwardly groaned.

_Take my hand, take a breath_

_Pull me close and take one step_

_Keep your eyes locked on mine_

_And let the music be your guide_

"Come on, Max," he whispered, taking my hand and interlocking our fingers. I shook my head and tried to pull away, but he held on tight.

"I can't dance!" I protested. "And I don't want to stand in the middle of the room in this _dress_!"

"Why not?" Fang asked in a low voice. "You look gorgeous."

A blush crept up my face, and I smiled a little bit, but I still refused to budge.

He leaned over. My heart pounded as his lips grazed my ear. "We're never going to have a prom," he whispered. "Let me give you this much."

I sighed, but squeezed his hand and nodded.

_Won't you promise me_

_(Now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)_

_We'll keep dancing_

_(To keep dancing)_

_Wherever we go next_

Fang pulled me out on the dance floor, showing off one of his rare grins that lit up my world even more than the many lights did. Nobody else was out there. They were all standing around, watching us and smiling.

We stopped right in the middle of the floor, and Fang released my hand to put his hands on my hips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, almost shyly.

_It's like catching lightning_

_The chances of finding someone like you_

_It's one in a million_

_The chances of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance_

_(Can I have this dance)_

_Can I have this dance_

Never tell anybody I said this, but the Disney people dove right into my heart with the lyrics of that song. There was nobody better for me than him. I'd been afraid to face that fact in case we broke up and split up the flock again, but now we were together and every day we got closer. It was heaven on earth.

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead_

_And every turn will be safe with me_

_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_

_You know I'll catch you through it all_

Fang's arms had snaked around my waist, and we were so close now that not even a piece of paper could have fit between us. He leaned down and kissed me softly, then rested his forehead on mine, our noses grazing.

"I love you," he breathed, reaching up with one hand to stroke my elbow.

"I love you too."

_And you can't keep us apart_

_(Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart)_

'_Cause my heart is_

_(Cause my heart is)_

_Wherever you are_

I saw Fang's jaw tighten in a way only I would notice when these words were sung. He was thinking of when he'd left, I could tell. I kissed the corner of his mouth quickly, letting him know it was okay.

Our eyes were locked. We were having one of those moments when we said nothing and everything at the same time. My life was being reflected right back to me in those dark eyes.

_It's like catching lightning_

_The chances of finding someone like you_

"Like you," Fang whispered, his warm breath washing over my face. My heart skipped a beat.

_It's one in a million_

_The chances of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance_

_(Can I have this dance)_

_Can I have this dance_

From somewhere to our left, I saw a flash, and then heard my mom's tinkling laugh. But Fang and I kept on looking at each other, swaying to the music, holding each other like someone was trying to rip us apart.

_Oh, no mountain's too high enough, ocean's too wide_

'_Cause together or not, our dance won't stop_

_Let it rain, let it pour_

_What we have is worth fighting for_

_You know I believe, that we were meant to be_

Somehow, Fang knew the last line, and he repeated it to me after it was sung.

"You know I believe," he whispered, keeping one hand on my waist and cupping my cheek with the other. "That we were meant to be."

A second later, our lips were pressed together, a kiss much longer than the earlier one.

_It's like catching lightning_

_The chances of finding someone like you_

_It's one in a million_

_The chances of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance_

_(Can I have this dance)_

_Can I have this dance_

It was forever before we broke apart, grinning at each other. Fang's eyes stared at me with so much amazement and _love_ that I couldn't be embarrassed at all the "aww"s coming from around the room.

_Can I have this dance_

"This was better than any prom could have been," I said quietly.

Fang nodded and kissed me again.

_Can I have this dance_

**Aww! I like how this turned out! I hope there's a dance in the sixth book, at Total's wedding.**

**Go to my profile and check out the dress! I like it, and I think it fits Max… you know, if you could get her to wear a dress in the first place. It's white and fairly plain, but pretty because of it. Plus, I thought it would be cool to have her wearing white while her boyfriend's known for dressing in all black… ha! Like Ying-Yang.**

**Anywho… thanks for reading, please review!**


End file.
